Last survivor in the neighborhood
by Hailzthewakawaka
Summary: This is my first story :D   Anyways,   This girl is facing really great danger but met some friends along the way and a new sister, but she turned into an infected? Lets see what happens with Liana and Kristina shall we?
1. Waiting, Waiting, Waiting

_**RATED T O3O**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_** Waiting, Waiting, Waiting... **_

**1 week after the first Infection **

My name is liana, I lived with my mom and dad.

We lived in a little house near the Mercy hospital just incase if we needed to actually get out of this place. Whenever I tried to convince mom and dad to leave they both just say "No. Wait until we actually **NEED** to"

But I can't wait! I'm hungry! I'm tired of listening to infected falling into the ground and making noise whenever I try to sleep at night!

The next day, mom wanted to get the letters from the mail to see if CEDA had an evacuation plan or something. Dad tried to talk her out of it "Trina honey, I don't think CEDA is going to send a letter when the infected ALREADY started"

"It dose not matter max! I'm going out there no matter what!"

Mom flew the door open and dad chased after her. They never came back

The rest of the night. 'why didn't I go and help them?' I thought to myself

But I know what I got to do. Dad has an office full of all kinds of guns but

The door is locked shut.

The key was hidden under the welcome mat in front of the office door. how smart. I opened the door with the star handle key and grabbed the candle that was lit up. I peered at the guns on the big desk, pondering about which one I should take with me, there was a pump shotgun, Submachine gun, Auto shotgun, Assault rifle, hunting rifle, and two pistols.

Thinking and Thinking, I finally decided which guns I should take, I picked up the two pistols and Pump shotgun. I grabbed my black and red Jamesport backpack and took a few bags of Doritos, 5 cans of soda, a flashlight w/

batteries, and the whole stash of ammo. On my way out I forgot 1 thing.

That thing was a picture of my family. I took off the shelf next to mom's collection of glass cartoon characters. I also took one of mom's glass collection, It was gir riding a piggy. I delicately wrapped it with bubble wrap and stuffed it in my backpack. I ran outside and shot a lot of the zombies that were near the house. I heard a hunter. "Great…" I mumbled. The hunter growled, It got closer and closer, until he let out a loud scream that sounds like "RYYYYYEEEEEE"

I killed it quickly before it leaped onto me.

I decided that I should look for shelter because I've been out for hours, It's dark and raining hard. I spotted a nearby spot that's zombie free and laid against the wall, I felt homesick already but its already zombie infested but then I heard a voice, it was a female voice, so quiet and sweet. The woman asked "Are you okay?".

I opened my eyes and looked up, I saw a woman with brown hair that's up in a pony tail, wearing blue jeans, a pink jacket, and she looked very pretty.

I answered "I think so"

"My name is zoey, c'mon we need to go inside before the horde comes"

"okay"

My stomach started to hurt when I heard a loud scream.

Zoey took out a pipe bomb and pressed the button on it then she threw it and yelled "Grenade!"

The zombies changed their direction to the pipe bomb, it was blinking red

"beep beeepbeeepbeeepbeeeeeeeeeeep- KaBOOM!"

the horde was dead.

2 minutes later

we both finally got to a safe house.

Francis was carving a piece of wood into a figure, bill was cleaning the blood off his gun, louis was reloading his gun, and a weird figure popped up from one of the safe house's rooms.

**lol, sorry that was too short. O_O Anyways, Who is that random figure thingy? What does it want? Why am i asking you these questions even though this is my first story?...Meh, I dunno XD **


	2. New friends, New life, New lies

**Chapter 2 **

The figure turned out to be a girl, She had long red hair, blue boots, black shirt that says

"**Three days grace**" with a picture of the band on it, dark blue skinny pants, and a black hairband that says written across in green "Invader **ZIM**".

She smiled and said in a sorta British accent "Newbie huh?, Names Krystal but call me kris, whats yours"

I replied "Liana, but call me Lill"

"Nice name, I like it"

"I like yours too"

We both smiled.

The next day, we headed on out of the safe room. Zombies and special infected was killed while we were heading our way to Mercy hospital. I heard a smoker and hunter, what a way to get clawed and pulled away by a tongue.

**Hunters POV **

The girl looked like she was 16 years old. I wanted to turn her into a Witch or maybe a hunter. My thoughts were disrupted by smoker's annoyance "Dude! When are we going TO **KILL** THEM?"

I answered "When you learn to fight like a **man** and learn to **face** somebody instead of hiding like a retard and stop blowing your cover by you're **annoying coughs**!"

smoker rolled his eyes, still annoyed, Not surprised.

Smoker extends his tongue and tries to get Lill but luckily she grabbed an Ax and cut his tongue.

I started to laugh at smoker's pitiful attempt to catch a survivor, he just glares at me.

I asked "Whats wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that MY WHOLE FLIPPING TONGUE IS CUTTED!"

I tried not to laugh again, but the way it was cut off...by a **GIRL**.

"I have **GOT** to tell tank, boomer, and witch about **THIS**!" I yelled,

Smoker's eyes widen and starts chasing after me.

**Lills POV **

I had sweet victory that I killed my first special infected today, but I thought I saw a hunter...and he looked like he was laughing at the smoker's pitiful attempt to catch...me...

Kris looked at me and asked "Whats wrong?"

I answered quickly "Oh nothing!" I had a worry look on my face "Juust nothing!"

"oh okay"

I put on a fake smile like everything is okay.

Safe room is just ahead, Thank god!

We got into the safe room but we noticed something...

Louis, bill, zoey, and francis are dead!

We were the only survivors left...

I took out the picture of my family and started to cry,

kris looked at the picture and wiped the tears off it.

She said "I remember my family..." She took out a picture of her family too and showed it to me.

She had 2 sisters name madalyn and maddie, a father name chuck, and a mother named Kiki, she had a newborn brother named jason. "But now they are all** DEAD**..." Tears struck out of kris as she said that.

"but we are both family..." I started "I got you and you got me"

Kris smiled and hugged me, I hugged her back, its like we are both sisters. But soon to be dead...


	3. Infected sister?

Chapter 3

Hours later, I couldn't sleep.

I looked at my watch. I mumbled to myself "5:52AM"

Kris is still asleep, so that means I have a little bit of free time to myself.

I took a quick shower, it was cold but I got used to it.

I got out of the shower and looked at the closet, all there's left was a ripped army shirt with jeans.

I cooked some eggs that were still good. Kris woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. I could tell that her stomach was rumbling with hunger. I gave her a plate and we both ate happily, we finished and drank some coffee along.

We both loaded up our guns and headed out.

We soon got to the top of Mercy hospital.

Kris was the first to speak "So uh….I heard you liked invader zim"

"Yeah, but too bad it's cancelled"

Kris looked down and replied "I miss the internet…"

She copied what it said on the last safe room's wall, I could tell a girl wrote that…

"same here kris, but we'll soon get to another country with power"

"Yeah"

"Sisters forever?"

Kris smiled

"Sisters forever."

After a while, I got thirsty.

I got out a can of mountain dew and drank it, from the corner of my eye I could see kris staring at the mountain dew. I took out another one and gave it to kris.

"No…I cant have this, take it back-"

"Your thirsty, right?" Kris nodded, "then drink up"

kris drank it and when it was empty she tossed it on the floor and so did I.

Hey, its not like this town needs cleaning. It's already trashed up like a junkyard!

We found a house with a radio, It said "Hello? Is there anyone left?"

Kris answered into the microphone "Yes, just two survivors, the rest of the four are deceased! You must come quickly!"

The radio ordered "Okay! Get ready!"

Rescue is finally coming!

Infected forced into the house. One bit kris then Kris collapsed suddenly, she yelled "GO! LEAVE ME! I JUST GOT INFECTED!"

I screamed "I Don't CARE! YOU'RE MY SISTER! IM TAKING YOU WITH ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

I grabbed her and started running like crazy. She was bigger than me but I don't care.

A news helicopter came and I dragged kris onto the plane and strapped her in. I buckled up quickly as we made our way to a safe country. Kris's hands became claws like a hunters, Her green emerald eyes became cold bloody red.

The helicopter pilot was shaking with fear

I made a point "She's not going to hurt you. I promise, she's with me"

The pilot sighed with relief


	4. New friend, bride witch

Chapter 4

**KRIS'S POV **

I couldn't sleep. But luckily lill can.

I guess hunters can't sleep no matter what.

The pilot asked "Hey, I need a first aid kit. Do you have one?"

I answered "Im, sorry but no"

"Okay, I just feel a bit…dizzy..."

The pilot fainted, I assumed he was dead. The helicopter went down.

**Lill's POV **

I heard the sound of kris screaming, trying to wake me up.

I looked out the window and saw that we were falling, I asked sacredly " What happened?"

"The pilot died! I didn't do anything!"

"Never mind that! We need to get out of here!"

I grabbed a parachute and put it on my back. I held on to my bag on one hand and kris's hand on the other. I asked "ready?"

She answered "Ready"

I started

"3…

2…

1…

JUMP!"

We both jumped and I grabbed the ring of the parachute and pulled it to make it work. We were in mid air, about to land in a…wedding?…

As soon as we landed, a bride witch was crying on the spot were a bride should be.

Kris managed to say "I'll ask her whats wrong, kay?"

"kay"

**Kris's POV**

I walked up to the witch and sat next to her

"What's wrong miss?"

she answered between sobs "I..*sniff*..was about to get married..*sniff* But my husband, Keith, *sniff * LEFT ME BECAUSE I TURNED INTO A WIIITCH!" She cried some more

I replied "well, he's just a jerk. Ya know, theres other men in this country. Infected ones.

Boomer, tank, smoker, jockey, even a hunter. Don't worry, I'll find you the best husband for you."

She smiled "t-thanks…"

We both heard something. 4 survivors…

One said

"Have I ever told you about the time by buddy keith got married? Of coarse not, that's a trick question. He never got married. Ya know when you hear about the runaway brides right? But keith was a runaway groom. And on his wedding day, it all started when-"

Another said "Ellis sweetie, can this wait?"

"Okay"

bride witch gritted her teeth and stood up and growled

Lill stood infront of the witch to protect her.

Lill ordered to the 4 "If ya want to kill this witch, you'll have to get threw me."

I told witch "Shes a friend of mine, she'll won't hurt you. Trust me"

Witch nodded and smiled

Lill had a auto shotgun in her hand but pointed at the 4

One of them spoke, he was wearing a white suit "Listen sweetie, If you don't move your BUTT out of the way, we'll kill you."

Lill turned around and ordered "Run…Fast..NOW"

Witch grabbed me and lill's hand and runs really fast. We got to a safe house and I locked the door.


	5. Last chapter

Final chapter

**Kris's pov **

Lill told me were going to new Orland. I replyed "but first find this pretty witch someone to love and care for"

The bride witch smiled and doesn't have any tears in her eyes. A hunter pounced onto the saferoom wall then saw the witch.

I opened up the door and let the hunter in.

Hunter stuttered "Erm um…Hi, im hunter" He reached for her hand/claws and shook it

Witch replyed "my names witch…"

They both blushed then witch said out of nowhere "do you want to get married to me?"

She covered her mouth blushing.

Hunter blushed also and smiled with a reply "Wait a second." He walked out the saferoom and came back with a ring and slid it into witch's ring finger, both of them smiled.

Witch turned to us and said "thank you guys."

Both of us replyed "Your welcome, bye!"

We both walked out the saferoom and came across a race car.

I saw bill dead and screamed when I saw the body.

Lill pulled me away screaming "I know I know! Hes dead! He sacrificed himself!"

A black woman yelled nearby the car "WE GOT ANOTHER SURVIVOR FELLAS!"

The white suited man rolled his eyes muttering "Great…"

She ran up to us, picked us up and put us in the car. Since there wasn't enough room for both me and lill, I had to sit in lill's lap.

Lill's POV

It took a long time but we finally got there. Other survivors were chanting that we made it 2 years later, they found a cure for the infected.

Me and kris lived happily in a house for ourselves since kris is 18.

I giggled a bit "remember what happened two years ago?" kris nodded "That's a great story to tell our children and grandchildren right?"

Kris replyed with a smile across her face "Yeah"

We both gazed at our family pictures that are on the table.

After dinner, I washed up and went to bed. It was nice to have a good night sleep without any disturbance of zombies and crap. It was pretty nice.

And here I say, I wish our family may see, how good we are in our hearts… **Heh**


End file.
